


I Saw a Violet and I Thought of You

by EverSquirrely



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, First Kiss, M/M, OTP Feels, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverSquirrely/pseuds/EverSquirrely
Summary: Ashe had grown used to the grief of missing those he loved most. Simply having the opportunity of a reunion with Dedue seemed plenty enough of a gift.Dedue surprises Ashe, however, with a somehow even better surprise.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	I Saw a Violet and I Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after they take the Bridge of Myrrdhon, and contains a helluva spoiler for Dedue's post-time-jump twist just casually tossed in.
> 
> Ashe and Dedue are stinkin' perfect, so I tried to do justice to their warm fuzzy adorableness.

Every muscle in Ashe’s body ached from the prolonged battle at Myrrdhon. Taking the bridge had been an endless struggle of complications and reinforcements. His heart ached from the familiar faces on enemy lines, determined not to yield. 

At least there had been one light.

All of them felt so sure that Dedue had died, sacrificed in Dimitri’s place. The grief that Dedue was gone - really gone - had felt like a horrible echo in an old well. Christophe. Lonato.  _ Dedue _ .

When Dedue joined them on the battlefield, suddenly anything seemed possible. He was alive, whole, axe brandished with comfortable courage. Ashe had never felt so many things at once. Though the exhaustion and the hunger and the grief felt familiar, in a moment everything had changed.

Ashe’s well had filled.

A crisp knock jolted Ashe out of his thoughts. “Come in!” he called, scrambling to his feet and shaking the weariness from his body. 

It was Dedue that filled his door frame.

“Oh!” Ashe murmured, smile relieved and unsure. “Dedue!”

“I will only stay for a moment,” Dedue closed the door behind him.

Was Dedue taller still? His stern features carved by hardship still held the same softness. So much had changed, but so little had.

Ashe drew in a quick breath, hoping he wasn’t blushing. He forgot how comforting it was to be near Dedue.

“What is it?” Dedue asked. “Does my face… frighten you?”

“Oh! No, no no!” Ashe laughed. Maybe he shouldn’t have, but the swell of joy and surprise had to go somewhere. “I have never been so relieved to see someone’s face!” Trying for a joke, he added, “I thought I had gotten taller, but around you, I can’t really tell.”

Dedue’s smile was as gentle as Ashe remembered, warming him with an aching longing. It summoned up evenings in the kitchen, teaching each other to cook, or of mornings carefully tending the greenhouse garden. It renewed the comfort Ashe felt when Dedue embraced him after Lonato died, and the last time they embraced, just before the last stand at Garreg Mach. When Dedue had been gone, those memories haunted and comforted Ashe in a way he never understood. But just one smile, and Ashe realized how much he had missed it.

Dedue interrupted the thoughts, replying “You are tall enough.” The affection in his voice drew a blush to Ashe’s cheeks. Dedue slid a satchel from his shoulder, carefully handing it to Ashe. “This is for you.”

“Oh, thank you!” Ashe nestled the satchel on his desk. Inside was a stack of folded papers, tied together with string. “What is it?” he asked, surprised.

“It is from me to you,” Dedue replied. It didn’t answer the question, but when Ashe looked up, he thought he caught a touch of pink on Dedue’s cheeks. “I… “ Dedue’s voice faltered, and he struggled to keep Ashe’s eye. “I hope you read them.”

Dedue bowed, disappearing quickly. Losing his presence left Ashe’s room feeling enormous and empty. What papers could Dedue possibly have for him? Were these tied to the mysteries of what happened to Lord Lonato? Recipes Dedue wanted him to try? But there were so many, Ashe could hardly believe any of those possibilities.

Ashe untied the weathered twine. It had softened by wear, as had some of the papers. They were carefully folded, the back of the paper dated.

The first, Ashe realized, was the Lone Moon the year Garreg Mach fell. The month Dimitri had supposedly been executed. When Dedue had also vanished, presumed to have sacrificed himself to protect Dimitri.

Drawing in a steadying breath, Ashe quickly unfolded it. Something fell from it, fluttering to the floor. Was that a dried violet? It must have been pressed in the paper.

Of course Ashe knew it immediately - it was his favorite flower. A familiar purple, fragile and faded by time.

Swallowing, Ashe started the letter.

_ Ashe, _

_ I am not sure what to do, so I am writing you. It is safer for most to believe me dead. However, I could not imagine leaving so much left unsaid. I need you to know, we will speak again. As long as I am alive, I will try and speak with you again. _

_ I cannot tell you where I am or what I am working toward. But I saw this violet. I regret I cannot give it to you in person. _

_ I know you are full of kindness. Please keep courage. _

_ Yours, _

_ Dedue _

It felt as though all of the moisture in his body rushed to Ashe’s eyes, threatening to flood out. Ashe had to wipe his eyes constantly just to flip through each of the neatly dated letters, addressed to him, carefully removing dried blooms. Some of the flowers had crumbled, others had browned. Some Ashe didn’t recognize. But most of them were violets, a beautiful mosaic of shades and patterns spread across his desk..

So many of the letters began with “I saw this violet.” Dedue saw the violet and thought of Ashe. Dedue saw the violet and it gave him courage. Each one seemed like a piece of a garden that had given Dedue hope, or reminded him of kindness. Sometimes when Dedue saw a violet, he pressed on. Sometimes, he simply smiled.

Ashe barely skimmed most of the letters. It overwhelmed him. Each letter, though brief, said so much. He would read a few words and have to pause so he wouldn’t drown.

One did catch his eye. First, in how it began:

_ Dearest Ashe _

It moved him so much, Ashe needed to know what followed:

_ I still write these letters, but I know I will never send them. How could I send them? What if they were intercepted? There is no alias I feel confident enough would keep you safe. If someone found them on your person it would mean certain death. So, I know in my heart I write these for me more than you. _

_ I don’t know if you still think of me, or if you have ever thought of me as anything but a friend. _

_ You will always have my truest friendship. And, if you chose, my love. _

_ Yours, _

_ Dedue _

Ashe nearly dropped the letter, dashing from his room. He darted through the rains of the Great Tree Moon, but Dedue was only just next door. Ashe burst into Dedue’s room, realizing he didn’t knock, he didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t even read all of the letters.

Dedue had removed his armor, wearing brown wool underclothes. He stood quickly from the bed, watching Ashe closely and silently. Whatever flurry of emotions Dedue had on his face Ashe couldn’t even begin to understand. Instead, Ashe crossed the room and threw his arms around Dedue’s waist. He had never held anything so firm and warm and real. The tears came, quiet but quick, so he buried his face in Dedue’s wool shirt.

Ashe heard Dedue’s voice echo in his chest, deep and warm. “Did you already read all of them?”

“I only got through a quarter,” Ashe murmured. “I will read the rest, I swear. I wouldn’t be surprised if I memorized them one day. But I didn’t want to wait another moment.” Ashe’s grip around Dedue tightened. Ashe sniffed loudly, clearing his throat. “You are so dear to me, I don’t have words.”

The warmth of Dedue’s embrace enveloped him. His broad hand buried in Ashe’s hair, lips pressing to the top of his head. All he said was a gentle murmured “Ashe.”

Ashe looked up, eyes still bleary. He didn’t know if he kissed Dedue or Dedue kissed him. Even though Ashe had to rise up to meet Dedue’s lips, they had been drawn together so naturally. 

When they drew apart, Dedue whispered, “You’re saltier than I expected.”

They shared a laugh as Ashe stepped away to wipe his face. “I have you to blame for that, you know.”

A touch of regret stiffened Dedue. “I didn’t mean to cause you hardship.”

“It’s not… I just…” Ashe slid his hands over Dedue’s cheeks. “I’m so happy, it doesn’t feel real. I can’t stop smiling! How lucky I am, to be loved by a man like you!”

What a magnificent smile. Dedue circled his hand around Ashe’s wrist, nuzzling against his palm. “I… feel the same.” Dedue’s movements were slow and purposeful, as he drew a thumb over Ashe’s cheek. “But are you sure?” he eventually asked. “I am inarguably boring.”

The laugh escaped Ashe. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.” He was still laughing, why couldn’t he stop laughing? “How could I ever be bored by you? I love everything about you.” 

“I…” Dedue paused, swallowing. “I’m no good with words, I still…” Dedue shrugged helplessly. “Again, I feel the same.”

Ashe pulled Dedue’s face to his, whispering, “You could kiss me a hundred times, I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of it.”

“Of course.” Dedue sat on his bed, gently pulling Ashe to sit next to him. Though still a towering presence, Ashe found it easier to get lost in the kiss. Ashe explored the strength of his arms and chest. Sometimes they drew apart, and such joy danced in Dedue’s eyes and smile that Ashe melted into it. They ended up tipping over, tangled in each other, crowded on the small bed. 

After a while, they just lay there. Ashe’s one arm nestled under Dedue’s neck, the other playing with Dedue’s fingers. Dedue’s remaining hand followed Ashe’s side, from his shoulder to his waist to his hip, gently returning to his shoulder to repeat. Their eyes stole to each other every now and then, always followed by a soft smile.

“I do promise, I will read the rest,” Ashe eventually whispered.

At first, the only sound was a gentle hum in the back of Dedue’s throat. 

“And I want you to tell me what a few of those flowers are.” Ashe kissed the tips of Dedue’s fingers. “I recognized most of them, but there were a few I wasn’t certain I had ever seen before.”

Again, that soft hum. “Of course.” Gathering Ashe’s hand in his, he pressed his lips to Ashe’s knuckles. “I hope someday… Someday I can take you to them. And we can experience it together.”

A deep yearning in Ashe’s chest rose like a tide. “I would love that,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just needed to make myself happy-cry, and I hope at least someone else gets a whole ton of lovely feels from it! <3


End file.
